Nadia Al-Asfoor
Personality Nadia has always been fascinated with death thanks to her upbringing as a Silent Strider, and she has used that passion to get involved in crime-scene clean ups and fixing. Since she has always been told that she is beautiful and that everything is so easy for her because of it, the girl is determined to be more than just her looks – in fact she uses it to better do her job, to fuel her and drive her forward. She isn't afraid to use her appearance to get what she wants and in fact regards it more as a tool. Despite her rather morbid job, however, Nadia is a cheerful girl who would pick up a dismembered arm and ask someone nearby if they could use a hand. She loves to joke around, play tricks on people and to stay light-hearted. It can get annoying for those who are too serious since she prefers to crack jokes in any situation, thus giving her an incredibly morbid sense of humor (not many would appreciate a girl making light of a traumatic situation after all.) On the other hand, because she is so accustomed to death, surrounds herself with it and revels in it, Nadia has no fear of dying. This lack of fear has made her incredibly brave and stupid. Since she isn't afraid to die she isn't afraid of being in situations that are life-threatening. Death is just part of the journey for her. Nadia's aim has always been to help the Garou nation but she knows she can't fight like her brother, nor can she become a doctor or a psychiatrist with her awful grades. Instead the girl uses her passion help her family and the Garou nation, cleaning up after them and making sure that the veil remains unbroken according to the Litany. Garou who do not respect the Veil tend to bring out her ire. Nadia knows that her place among the Garou is being part of the supporting cast; but she believes that despite her appearance, despite her lack of a brain or an influential job, she can still help. Nadia can do more than look pretty for Gaia, she can help maintain the Litany more than most would realize, and she could give them the freedom to finish more important jobs while she takes care of the bodies and the evidence. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 5 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: : Talents: Brawl 1, Dodge 1, Integrity 4, Intimidation 1, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 3 : Skills: Crafts 2, Drive 1, Larceny 1, Marksmanship 1, Performance 1 : Knowledges: Investigation 3, Law 1, Linguistics 2, Medicine 2, Science 3 Advantages: : Backgrounds: Resources 2, Allies 2, Pure Breed 2, Equipment 3, Fame 1 : Willpower: 8 : Merits: Gall, Iron Will : Flaws: Anosmia, Dark Secret, Intolerance, Loose Ends Freebies: :Appearance (5), Perception (5), Wits (5), Linguistics (2), Crafts (4), Medicine (2), Investigation (2), Science (2), Gall (2), Iron Will (3), Equipment (3), Allies (1), Fame (1), Willpower (5) :Anosmia (-2), Dark Secret (-1), Intolerance (-1), Loose Ends (-3) Specialties : Appearance: The girl-next-door taken to the extreme, Nadia has a casual beauty about her that can be a bit mind-boggling. She uses it like a weapon, however, turning it 'on' and 'off' as she sees fit (she does it through body language; the way she holds herself, positions her frame, etc. So the more someone hangs around her the easier it may be to forget that she is an app-5, until she wants to make that person aware of it once more.) : Integrity: Fearless. Nadia has been hanging around dead bodies for as long as she could remember which has skewed her view of reality. She is also no longer afraid of death, which is the root of most people's fears (if you're not afraid of dying nothing can scare you since the consequences aren't frightening.) Coming to terms with death has made her far more bold. : Linguistics: Growing up in a bilingual house while living in a country that speaks a third language, Nadia has grown up trilingual. She can speak Arabic, French and English with equal fluency. : Science: Chemistry and Natural Sciences. Mainly what is needed to do crime scene forensics and clean ups. : Performance: Dancing mainly. Nadia has been dragged to many Arab weddings and you better know how to dance if you want to make your parents proud. : Crafts: Imitation. Dealing mainly with evidence tampering and creation, Nadia is pretty good at taking something that looks a certain way and then changing or altering it to look another way, imitating alternative scenarios to help fool and mislead other people. This is specifically for crime scene alterations, corpse alterations, forging evidence and the like. Merits & Flaws : Gall: This goes hand-in-hand with her lack of fear. Since she isn't afraid of dying, Nadia isn't afraid of standing up to the big bad Garou Ahroun. The worse they can do is kill her, and if they frenzy it would end so fast it probably won't even hurt, so why be scared. :Iron Will: When she has her mind set to it, Nadia is a pretty determined person and it is hard to distract her. She would go to extremes to get what she wants (like say do a bad porno for some quick cash) and she would do what is necessary to achieve results. Her job requires her to be steadfast and unwavering. That's not to say she is stubborn in every situation but she knows when to pick her battles. : Anosmia: Nadia has no sense of smell. She was born without it and she goes on to live without it. While it has some benefits (being able to withstand the worst stenches in the world) the drawbacks are pretty hefty as well (diminished sense of taste, no smelling the flowers, unable to tell if her armpits stank, unable to detect scent-based problems like gas leaks.) : Dark Secret: Nadia has made a porno entitled 'Death Becums Her III: Dead and Loving It' under the pseudonym of Morticia DeMoan. It is a specialized kink-porn that centers around faux necrophilia. While she has no problems with open sexuality it would still not be a good idea if the others found out. She can lose credibility, ruin her reputation and, well, I mean come /on/! It's necrophiliac porn! : Intolerance: Vampires. Nadia hates them. She despises them. The only good vampire is a dead vampire. Why? She is supposedly one of the descendants of the Silent Striders who were cast out of Egypt by the Setites. 'Nuff said. : Loose Ends: Breaking the law is never a good thing, especially if you worked for the police before. Nadia has been an accessory to so many murders that it is rather ridiculous. She has tampered with evidence, forged new evidence and has framed others for crimes they have not committed. She has done all of this during her time with the police and outside of it (which makes it even messier since she is known by the police too.) Furthermore, since she hires out her services to the Garou Nation at large a huge number of people know about her and what she does, which opens her up for blackmail. The more people know that she breaks the rules the more likely it is that one of them would turn against her. Backgrounds : Resources: Charging 600 dollars an hour in a business that usually requires 3-4 people to run means that Nadia makes quite a bit of money, though she does work incredibly long and tiring hours. It is not exactly a regular job with a steady income. Some days she is stretched thin (especially if she is upgrading her equipment or restocking supplies) and some days she is making out like a bandit. : Allies: Yousef, Nadia's older brother, is one of her closest friends and they get along surprisingly well for siblings. It helps that both of them have such a great though morbid sense of humor and have a bit of a Ragabash-like quality to them. He is a Silent Strider Ragabash, a Fostern by now though lazily aiming for Adren. He is taking his sweet time, though. : Pure Breed: Nadia's family claim to be descendants of quite a few famous Silent Strider Garou including: Ahmed 'He-Who-Dances-Around-The-Wyrm' Shareef from her mother's side (a Ragabash who managed to kill a Bane through sheer cunning) and Haithem 'Feeds-the-Cancer-Poison' Al-Asfoor (a very sneaky Theurge who killed lots of vampires in Algeria) from her father's side. : Equipment: Nadia's van is one of those huge ones with the double doors in the back. Painted black, it is a portable 'clean up' van; aside from the two front seats the whole back has been cleaned out to open up the space. Within it are counters, an acid-resistant tub, barrels, chemicals, garbage bags, body bags, wash cloths, disinfectants, and even a biohazard suit or two. All of it should be legal within her license. Some objects may be suspect (UV rays to find 'cleaned up' stains, fingerprint adhesives, shovels, weights, incredibly fast-acting-acid-like-subtance *ahem* and so forth) which can raise a few cop eyebrows. Suffice to say, she tries not to bring those when going on 'official clean ups'. : Fame: In very specific, kinky porno-watching circles, Nadia is quite known for her single porn movie. Basically the collectors of weird porn, the connoisseurs of bad ones, and those with a disturbing necrophiliac kink might know her. History Growing up in Dearborn, Michigan, Nadia Hamed Abdulaziz Al-Asfoor is of French Algerian descent but a first generation American. Both of her parents are Silent Strider kin while her brother, Yousef, is a Silent Strider Garou born on a new moon. The Al-Asfoor family, hailing from a tribe that migrated from Egypt to Algeria during the Setite invasion, held fast to the Arabian tradition of keeping track of their ancestors. It allowed them to confidently trace their family back to the original Silent Striders that protected Egypt during its glory days. Of course what is true and what is false random connections to glorious Silent Striders of the past is up to debate. The move to Dearborn occurred during the French riots in the 1980s; with the low employment rates in France and the promise of a budding Arab and Silent Strider community in Dearborn, the newly married couple moved to the States to start their family. Nadia's parents were stunningly unfortunate looking, but their combination of features produced a remarkable looking daughter. Eyes the color of yellowing grass, skin the color of badly made mocha, and other such cliché analogies were used to describe her beauty. She was beyond what most standards of beauty dictated but the girl also had a rather unusual fascination. When she was six years old her father bought her a hamster for her birthday present as her first pet. Fuzzylumpkins, the hamster, died two weeks later due to neglect. This was Nadia's first experience with death. She wasn't sure what happened at first, she simply thought he was asleep. Later, upon discovering that Fuzzylumpkins did not move for over a day, Nadia picked up the hamster and slipped it into her pocket for fear of discovery and told her parents that Fuzzy escaped. She kept the animal in her pocket for nearly two days, always pulling it out to examine it when she was alone. The girl was fascinated by its once active but now still form. It helped that she lacked a sense of smell, not being able to tell when the body was getting rather ripe but not quite decomposing. She eventually held a funeral in secret for it and mimicked what she saw in the movies. From that day on she always held funerals for whatever dead creature she found. If it was small enough, she'd slip it into her pocket for a day or two to examine it, then bury it properly with a full blown service and speech. Eventually the neighboring kids, who thought she was weird enough, enlisted her help at times in getting over a newly deceased pet or to help dispose of the body before the parents found out. As she grew older, her fascination with the deceased became something common and every day for her. She no longer feared death but looked upon the next poor victim in curious anticipation. Upon reaching her teenage years, she found the boys were afraid of her or too nervous to talk to her. No one approached her for dates or to pursue a romantic relationship. When the boys did get rather fresh with her, trapping her against the bathroom wall or trying to prompt her to kiss them, she took such great pleasure in freaking them out by pulling out a dead bird she found, or telling them she only kisses dead things. Soon enough everyone in school started to avoid her, whether it was because of her looks or the fact that they simply thought she was a freak. That suited the girl just fine, though she still took great pleasure in having people underestimate her due to her physical appearance. Being beautiful helped her to get away with her rather unusual habits rather easily; the bat of her lashes, a flash of teeth and all was well. Her parents were unsure of what to do with her obsession. She kept it at minimal levels however and they simply thought that their daughter is going to turn into a goth-kid. The black make-up never came out, however, and she remained as cheerful and optimistic as the day she was born. If anything, her love of death has made her appreciate life all the more. If you don't fear the end of your life, then there really isn't that much to fear to begin with. Her brother was taken away when he was fifteen and Nadia was thirteen. She didn't know why, but her father sat her down and explained to her the consequences of her and her brother's birth; of who she is, what she is, and her place among the Garou. There was a war going on and she was expected to help out in any way she could. The girl took it surprisingly well as the spirits only added more depth to her belief in the afterlife, and the rituals surrounding the Garou intrigued her quite a bit. She was sixteen when she began to help out by taking a part-time job at the local morgue. At first they were hesitant about hiring a teenager, but the girl is not above using her appearance to get what she wanted. Eventually she did get the job. Considering she doesn't have a sense of smell, she handled it rather well; the smell of formaldehyde did little to deter her after all. Still, the girl felt she was not doing what was wanted from her from the Garou side of things. While, she worked, however, she encountered a group of people who would eventually change her course in life. They belonged to a cleaning unit, those who were hired by the police, government or whatnot to clean up a crime scene after an investigation. The job intrigued her and, upon graduating, Nadia applied and was approved to go to University of Washington. There, she majored in natural science with emphasis in law enforcement in order to get a job as a crime scene examiner. While in Washington, however, she needed extra money to pay or her tuition. It did not take her long to get into contact with a similar cleaning unit who clear up crime scenes. They were reluctant to let an eighteen year old join, even though she offered to do it as volunteer work since Nadia believed it would look rather good on her resume. Again, the girl used her god-given good looks to sneak her way into their hearts, and well, their boss' pants to be perfectly honest. She studied for four years under them (and sometimes rather literally to keep her job, though that soon stopped when some of her more unusual requests creeped out her boyfriends) and graduated with a decent C average from her university. By then the girl had all the experience and the degree needed to get herself a job as a crime scene examiner at the local law enforcement. Nadia didn't last long at her new job and within a year she received a knock on her door. It was her brother and he had a request; a dead body was in the trunk of his car and, with her job experience, he wanted her help to get rid of it. Nadia did get rid of the body, and she managed to get rid of any evidence that lingered in his car quite effectively. With her new found realization on how she could help the Garou nation, Nadia decided to quit her job and work full time as an independent Crime-Scene Cleaner. She would charge six hundred dollars per hour and would be called in to clean by the family of the victim or the place the crime happened once the police were done. Her family members, or the Garou, got the 'family discount' and 'special package' of course; she would clean their crime scenes before the police arrived, or arranged the crime scene to look less like a veil breach and more like a common crime. Her job has expanded over time, depending on what was required of her as she continued to work with her brother. Eventually she ended up forging new evidence to frame people, using the legal system to their advantage to take down the less than desirable in Seattle. In the sea of dead bodies that she has cleaned up, she has also learned to take part in their deaths as well; fake suicides, fake car accidents, fake deaths, all of those she has participated in or pulled the trigger herself to ensure that it is done just right. Finally ready to start an 'official' Crime-Scene Clean Up business, Nadia needed quite a bit of money that neither she nor her family had. When she approached investors they laughed at her. Such a girl would lose business and their money in such a specific niche; who would believe beautiful girls would pick up body parts and clean up splattered brains while on their hands and knees? People laughed at her and this time no amount of eye-batting or horribly done seduction scenes worked. Her beauty actually worked against her in that regard. Instead she decided to get the money the fastest and easiest way possible; she participated in a single porn video. Her interest in the dead led her to take part in a faux-necrophilia porno and she played the 'pretty dead girl', aiming squarely for the fetish market. It gained quite a bit of fame in that circle and it gave her enough money to buy a van and equip it with some of the latest tech she could afford. Stain detectors, acid-resistant tubs, biohazard suits and permits to dispose of bio-hazardous materials among other things. All of her money was spent on the van. Unfortunately it soon came to light that her small, one-woman business was not going to succeed in a huge city such as Seattle, especially with already established cleaners there. So packing up her portable cleaning van, Nadia decided to head to Crystal Springs where she has heard that the local Garou population is small and suffering. Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Past PCs